Genesis
Genesis, is the first opening theme song for the Dimension W anime adaption. The single is due for release on the 27th January, 2016. The CD will be released in 2 different editions. The "Artist" version and the "Anime" version. Tracklist Artist Version - アーティスト盤 }} Anime Version - アニメ盤 }} Lyrics Full Version JAP= I don't know what I should do now With every strength I can take to break enemies 絶縁体のような表情で抵抗を嫌う口実を 共振拒む理由なんて単純すぎる Why don't you ever try I won't let you down come along with me Taking back my way Why don't you ever try 確信はその手にある I'm waiting for till the break of dawn Taking back 錆付いた意志でもいい Just change the world 革命に似た Calling back 摂氏零度で鈍る記録を書き換えられないようにと 結線された極性を硬く締める そう誰彼構わず鋭角に抉る一切の融解を欠いた創造を捨て 憎悪消して選んだ世界でまでその荒んだ目を見たいのかい Let's bring it one more time 賭けられるもの全て I bet my life nothing's stopping me Facing up 創世の果てを今 I'm walking on 暁を待つ An old gene Why don't you ever try I won't let you down come along with me Taking back my way Why don't you ever try 確信はその手にある I'm waiting for till the break of dawn Taking back 錆付いた意志でもいい Just change the world 革命に似た Calling back Tell me what's wrong with the society that everybody is saying OK Low resistance of high zest inner cells Rebuild the coil there is no lie (attribution) http://mojim.com/usy122967x4x1.htm '' |-| ENG= I don't know what I should do now, With every strength I can take to break enemies... With an expression like an insulator, you're making excuses to avoid resistance. Your reasons for refusing resonance are far too simple. Why don't you ever try? Certainly is within your hands! I'm waiting for it, till the break of dawn! Taking back, I don't mind if your will is rusty - Just change the world, Calling back like a revolution! To keep my memories from being rewritten, growing dull at 0℃, I tightly tie down their hard-wired polarity. Ignoring everyone else, I carve out an acute angle and toss aside a creation that lacks all fusion. But even in the world we choose, erasing all hatred, do you really still want to see these wild eyes? Let's bring it one more time, Betting everything we can - I bet my life nothing's stopping me! Facing up at the ends of creation, I'm walking on: An old gene waiting for the dawn. Why don't you ever try? I won't let you down, come along with me. Taking back my way! Why don't you ever try? Certainly within your hands. I'm waiting for it, till the break of dawn! Taking back, I don't mind if your will is rusty - Just change the world, Calling back like a revolution! Tell me what's wrong with the society, that everybody is saying OK. Low resistance of a high zest inner cells, Rebuild the coil: there is no lie. ''(translation) Thaerin Philos at lyrical-nonsense.com '' |-| ROM= I don't know what I should do now With every strength I can take to break enemies zetsuentai no you na hyoujou de teikou o kirau koujitsu o kyoushin kobamu riyuu nante tanjunsugiru Why don't you ever try I won't let you down come along with me Taking back my way Why don't you ever try kakushin wa sono te ni aru I'm waiting for till the break of dawn Taking back sabitsuita ishi demo ii Just change the world kakumei ni nita Calling back sesshi reido de niburu kiroko o kakikaerarenai you ni to kessen sareta kyoukusei o kataku shimeru sou darekare kamawazu eikaku ni eguru issai no yuukai o kaita souzou o sute zouo keshite eranda sekai de made sono susanda me o mitai no kai Let's bring it one more time kakerareru mono subete I bet my life nothing's stopping me Facing up sousei no hate o ima I'm walking on akatsuki o matsu An old gene Why don't you ever try I won't let you down come along with me Taking back my way Why don't you every try kakushin wa sono te ni aru I'm waiting for till the break of dawn Taking back sabitsuita ishi demo ii Just change the world kakumei ni nita Calling back Tell me what's wrong with the society that everybody is saying OK Low resistance of high zest inner cells Rebuild the coil there is no lie ''(translation) Thaerin Philos at lyrical-nonsense.com '' T.V Version JAP= I don’t know what I should do now with every strength I can take to break enemies 絶縁体ような表情で抵抗避難口実を 共振拒む理由なんて単純すぎる Why don’t you ever try I won’t let you down come along with me taking back my way why don’t you ever try 確信はその手にある I’m waiting for till the break of dawn Tacking back 錆びついた意思でもいい Just change the world 革命に似た Calling back ''(attribution) http://dtmyoumu.com/6049.html '' |-| ENG= I don't know what I should do now, With every strength I can take to break enemies... With an expression like an insulator, you're making excuses to avoid resistance. Your reasons for refusing resonance are far too simple. Why don't you ever try? I won't let you down, come along with me. Taking back my way! Why don't you ever try? Certainly is within your hands! I'm waiting for it, till the break of dawn! Taking back, I don't mind if your will is rusty - Just change the world, Calling back like a revolution! Tell me what's wrong with the society, that everybody is saying OK. Low resistance of a high zest inner cells, Rebuild the coil: there is no lie. ''(translation) Thaerin Philos at lyrical-nonsense.com '' |-| ROM= I don't know what I should do now With every strength I can take to break enemies zetsuentai no you na hyoujou de teikou o kirau koujitsu o kyoushin kobamu riyuu nante tanjunsugiru Why don't you ever try I won't let you down come along with me Taking back my way Why don't you ever try kakushin wa sono te ni aru I'm waiting for till the break of dawn Taking back sabitsuita ishi demo ii Just change the world kakumei ni nita Calling back Tell me what's wrong with the society that everybody is saying OK Low resistance of high zest inner cells Rebuild the coil there is no lie ''(translation) Thaerin Philos at lyrical-nonsense.com '' Characters in Order of Appearance List of characters, in order of appearance during the opening theme. Trivia *The original retail price for the Artist Version is ¥100 more than the anime one. Category:Music